


Midtown's Best & Brightest

by spideysuit



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysuit/pseuds/spideysuit
Summary: "Peter and I had grown up together. When we were younger, I knew him as the kid who had no parents, and I pitied him for it. We became close when he discovered that I could solve trigonometry problems just as fast as he could. So I lived my life as Dakota Wilson, the girl from New York, with a scrawny kid who had a heart of gold named Peter by my side."Follow Peter and his struggle to hide his secret, and Dakota and her struggle to figure it out. Throw in a new kid named Aidan with fiery eyes and a strong ambition to succeed. And watch it all fall apart.





	Midtown's Best & Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i'm maddie, and i hope you enjoy "midtown's best & brightest". i haven't written like this in a long time, so please, tell me what you think!!! xx

1: The Beginning  
Dakota

“Shoes… shoes… shoes…” I muttered to myself, my eyes scanning the heaps of clothes covering the floor of my well-lived in room. Organization? Not my strong suit.  
“Ah!” Reaching down under an old Star Wars shirt that had seen better days, I pulled out my pair of white Converse. One quick glance in the mirror smiled back at me with a messy bun and freckles plastered across the bridge of my nose. Slipping my phone into my back pocket, I heaved the backpack stuffed with physics books and very late english essays over my shoulder.  
I ran down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen on my socked feet.  
“Morning, honey,” my mom muttered, focused on something extremely interesting on her phone. “Take a granola bar with you please, I’m tired of May telling me that you ransack her kitchen everytime you pick up Peter.”  
I snickered, tying my shoe.  
“Yes, momma,” I answered, grabbing a very healthy bar that was chock full of fiber. Kissing her on the cheek, I grabbed the keys to my trusty old Jeep and headed out the door, breathing in the smoggy New York air.  
It was just another typical Monday, another weekend passed spent on homework and Netflix marathons. I sang along to the stereotypical pop song blaring through the radio, my windows down. Most of the people I passed shot me a dirty look.  
I stopped in front of 12 South Street, laying on the horn. A head popped out of the window, the warm, familiar smile giving me a sudden sense of reassurance.  
“Coming!” Peter yelled, disappearing as soon as he had appeared. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, yawning and watching the swarm of people pulse down the sidewalks.  
New York was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. Growing up here, I knew how to deal with the horrible drivers and the sensory overload. I didn’t plan on going anywhere else soon.  
I was pulled out of my reminiscing as the car door closed, a frazzled Peter now sitting beside me. His chestnut hair was sticking up in all directions, his Midtown High sweatshirt full of wrinkles. The bags under his eyes told me the story of his late night up with some new idea.  
“Do you have your chemistry homework?” I asked, pulling into traffic.  
“Yeah, do you?”  
I nodded, continuing to tap my fingers along to the beat of the radio.  
Peter and I had grown up together. When we were younger, I knew him as the kid who had no parents, and I pitied him for it. We became close when he discovered that I could solve trigonometry problems just as fast as he could. So I lived my life as Dakota Wilson, the girl from New York, with a scrawny kid who had a heart of gold named Peter by my side.  
Pulling into the school parking lot didn’t disappoint as much as it did other kids. I enjoyed coming to school; Midtown High was one of those rare places that cared about its’ students. Focusing on science and technology, I flourished in my STEM skills.  
Peter and I headed for the door together, a little too much of a skip in his step.  
“What’s up with you?” I asked, eyeing him.  
“The Stark internship is just… it’s really cool, D.” he replied, his tired eyes lighting up at the mention of the “S word”.  
“Oh, I’m sure, what did you do, get to step foot in his office last night? Or did you see him from a distance yet?”  
“I’ve been in a car with him, for your information. He gave me a hug. So suck it.”  
I laughed, picking up my pace as Flash appeared at the end of the hallway. He had a strong hate for Peter, and I didn’t feel like watching a pointless banter.  
We rounded the corner, but not soon enough before I felt a sweaty hand on my arm.  
“Heeey, D! How about that physics paper, am I right? Mullen is crazy!”  
“Screw off, Flash,” I snapped, peeling his grip off of me.  
He shook his head at my response, his glance turning to Peter. I stood between the two, praying that their egos wouldn’t start up something this early in the morning.  
“Good morning, Peter. How’s Mr. Stark?”  
“Great, thanks for asking. I’ll be sure not to give him your regards,” Peter snapped, his voice wavering.  
I watched Flash’s fist tense up.  
Just in time, like a knight in shining armor, Liz Allan showed up by his side, planting a kiss on his cheek. Her long legs were shown off by a hot pink mini skirt, and her acne free skin seemed to glow, even in the harsh hallway lights. I watched Peter clear his throat, immediately backing down in front of the girl he had admired for years.  
“Hey, Dakota,” she said, smiling at me. “And Peter.”  
“Hey Liz,” I replied, answering for him. He just stood there and grinned. “We were just leaving. See you in English!”  
I turned on my heels, grabbing Peter’s arm and dragging him beside me.  
“You need to work on your communication skills, bud. I won’t always be here to save you,” I joked, glancing at him.  
His face was an embarrassingly bright shade of crimson.  
“I know, I know,” he muttered.  
We walked into pre-calc, his face calming down. I slid into my seat next to MJ, pulling on her sleeve to get her attention.  
“Almost had another Peter and Flash problem, it would’ve been a good fight.” I whispered, careful to not let crimson boy hear. He stood at the teacher’s desk, explaining why he was handing in homework from a week ago.  
She looked up from her book, a grin spreading across her face.  
“Boys.” she replied, leaning back in her seat.  
MJ was quiet, she kept to herself, but we were close. Peter and I didn’t know much about her, but she was the person to turn to when you needed advice. She was honest, and sometimes a little snarky, but a sweetheart.  
The bell rang, and Peter slunked back to his seat, the old homework still in hand. I shook my head, pulling out my laptop.  
“Page 151. We’ll be starting derivatives today, ladies and gentlemen. Hope you had a good breakfast.”  
                                                                                                                   ⚛  
My phone went off next to me, jolting me awake. This physics homework had gotten real old, real fast. I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus on the screen.

Liz: hey, d! party at mine tonight, the parents are away. invite whoever :)

I read the message a couple times, thinking about my options. It was a Monday, but it was only 5. I could go make an appearance, then come right back home and finish my homework. Yeah, grades came first, but who said I couldn’t have a little fun? It was Liz, after all. I knew it wouldn’t get out of hand.  
I called Peter, biting on the eraser of my pencil. Ned picked up the phone.  
“Uh, hey, Dakota. Peter can’t talk right now.”  
“Why not?”  
“He’s… we’re working on… a new Lego set! And, uh, if I give you the phone, he might… lose a piece…” His voice trailed off suspiciously.  
“I’m coming over to pick you two up. Liz is having a party. Look decent.”  
“No! Dako-”  
I hung up before he could finish, itching to know what they were up to. I opened my closet, throwing on a tight jean skirt and a white crop top. Looking myself up and down in the mirror, I let my hair down out of its normal top knot. This would have to do.

Peter

“Ned! Help me!” I flailed around my room, knocking over piles of paper and books as I went. The one time this dumb suit decided not to cooperate was of course, right now. Ned was the only one who knew about my… crime-fighting part time job. Aunt May didn’t know, Dakota didn’t know, MJ didn’t know. And I didn’t want that to change. Dragging them into my mess meant it was my responsibility if something went wrong.  
I heard a car pull up in front of the apartment, the gravel crunching under its’ tires. I swore to myself, yanking the suit off.  
“Son of a-”  
I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs as I scrambled to put some clothes on.  
Without a knock, the door swung open, and Dakota stood there in a skirt that showed off the most I had ever seen of her.  
Was I staring?  
Ned stood between us, clutching his Lego Death Star to his chest.  
“How-how’d you get here so fast?” I stuttered, forcing my eyes to the ground.  
“It always takes me this long to get here.” she said, leaning against the doorframe.  
I grabbed my NASA shirt off the floor, pulling it over my head. Ned cleared his throat.  
“I’ll be waiting downstairs. Hurry up,” she said, shaking her head as she walked away.  
I let out a sigh of relief, crumpling into my desk chair.  
“That was too close,” Ned said, his eyes jumping from me to the empty doorframe.  
“Yeah, I’m aware,” I looked up at him. “You know we can’t tell her, right? I can’t drag her into this. It’s bad enough that you’re involved.”  
He nodded, setting down the half finished Death Star.  
“Let’s go.” I said, pulling on some jeans and folding my suit into an old shoe box, which claimed a well-hidden home under my bed.


End file.
